


All Mine

by auselysium



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, exactly 100 words, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick, obligatory teddy bear drabble after 5/20/16 episode.</p><p>Aaron doesn't win the teddy bear for Liv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

“What the hell is that?”  Robert chokes back a laugh as he sets the giant sized portion of chips and soda on the table next to Aaron.  The sun makes him squint up at the biggest teddy bear he’s ever seen.

Aaron slings an arm around the bear, proudly.  “Your  line was too long.  I got bored.”

Robert laughs again, popping a chip in his mouth.  “Liv’ll be mortified.”

"Didn’t get it for Liv,”  Aaron mumbles, against the soda straw.   

“You mean..?”

“Yeah, but if you…”

“No,” Robert says, snatching the bear into his lap, beaming.  “This is all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just squeed because this is my first fic posted as Aaron DINGLE/Robert Sugden!!! D'aww!!!


End file.
